


The Chance for a Family

by Caplover0704



Series: Chance Universe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caplover0704/pseuds/Caplover0704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffier alternative from chapter 13 of A New Chance. Don't want to give away too much of the original so the full summary of the story is inside.</p>
<p>Edit: Instead of writing a day by day story for this, I'm going to end this one here and write up a new story with little snippets of their lives as Jay grows. It will be a series all on its own and will be updated as new ideas come to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Summary: After storming a Hydra base, they find that Hydra has attempted to create their own super soldier child, using Steve's genetics. Now their whole plans must change so that his son can be safe. To fully understand this story you should probably read A New Chance, but just knowing that Peggy is now in the future could cover the gist of it if.
> 
> I'm really glad so many people wanted to read this alternate version! It will be completely different from A New Chance for most of the story, take a little fluffier path! The next few chapters will hold a lot of similarities, but it is pretty much a completely different story from chapter 13 on wards. The beginning of this is just the first part of that chapter but the last bit is all new! Hope its good!

“Doktor! Sie können es ihnen nicht sagen!” A middle aged German woman on Peggy’s side cried out, taking a step toward the older man.  
Natasha and Peggy both had her halting in place with two guns poised towards her. “Das würde ich lieber lassen Fräulein, oder die Sache hier endet böse!.” Natasha stated coolly.  
“What sort of genetic experiments.” Steve asked but the man vehemently shook his head.  
“I will say nothing else.”  
The soldier sighed and nodded. “Sam, Clint and I will bring the five other men in here and gather all the agents, you two stay here with them. We’ll just have to manually search for our answers.”  
Peggy and Nat nodded and turned their focus on the nervously shifting scientists. “You can all just sit down now. No one’s going anywhere so you might as well get comfortable.”  
The youngest scientist, the young man that had looked terrified from the start, stuttered in a nervous Italian accent. “You are not going to kill us?”  
“No.” Peggy assured him bluntly. “We aren’t like the men you work for, death and total control is not what we aim for.”  
“But we’re your enemies.” A young woman stated in perfect English.  
“You work for our enemies.” Natasha said. “And your involvement will determine the length and form of your sentence.”  
They two looked nervously between each other, fear evident in their eyes. Peggy glanced from them to the other three, who simply held insolent glares. “You might be given leniency if you give up information.”  
“They won’t be speaking to you.” The first woman snapped with a violent glare.  
Natasha just rolled her eyes and turned her body to face Peggy. “Nice work with the shield. You carry it like you own it.”  
She glanced down with a smile and gently touched the smooth red rim. “Thank you. I did feel pretty Steve like using it.”  
“Just keep it and we can ditch the men.” The redhead smirked. “We’d get things done faster.”  
“And more efficiently.”  
“You would be so lost without us.” Clint’s voice came over the coms. “Utterly devastatingly lost.”  
“He’s confused.” She informed Peggy.  
“Hush Duchess you love me.”  
“Duchess? That’s a nice nickname. Where did it come from?” The British woman asked.  
“My last name is Romanov, so Clint decided that makes me Russian royalty.” She responded with the most delighted look Peggy had seen on her face.  
“Oh that is really sweet!”  
“We’d totally name a daughter Anastasia and use Nat’s name if we had kids.” Clint said carelessly laying the agent he had slung over his shoulder beside the others and walked to their side.  
“Personally I prefer the Greek spelling, Anastajza.” She remarked and reached over to pat Clint’s cheek.  
“They pretend to be terrifying spies, but are really giant fluff balls.” Steve teased. He glanced to the awkwardly staring, or angrily glaring, scientists and smirked. “Well to each other.”  
The young man gulped and shifted away, causing Nat to grin smugly.  
“Since they won’t be answering questions, it will be a lot of manual research on our part. Sam, Clint, you two want to stand guard?”  
“Sounds fun to me.” Clint pulled out a very sharp regular arrow and notched it. “Your buddies are out with some ice, but this baby’s the real deal.” He waved the bow to gather the three older scientists’ attention. “So don’t try any weird chemist escape plans, because I’m not worried about using it.”  
Sam snorted and elbowed the archer’s ribs. “You like sounding all bad ass don’t you?”  
“What do you mean sounding?”  
“So my fair ladies, shall we go on an information hunt?”  
Peggy nodded and handed over his shield. He smiled in thanks and placed it in its slot on his back. “Nat you want to scour the computers? Peggy and I can take those.” He motioned to the line of file cabinets beside the rear door.  
“Works for me. Files that we want I will just load up.”  
“What about if it’s in a language we don’t understand?” Peggy asked as she followed him over to the line of cabinets.  
“I speak a large amount of languages, if it isn’t French, German or English toss it my way, the other two Steve can read.” Natasha stated. She pulled out the chair that was in front of the computer screens. “I’ll just be over here playing in Nazi databases.”  
She nodded and looked toward Steve. “I’ll take the oldest files?”  
“Works for me.”  
She opened the file cabinet that was marked 1940-1945 and began rifling through the back files. The first one gave her a little surprise, as it was Johann Schmidt’s.  
“Steve? Do we want Red Skulls file?”  
Angry murmuring was exchanged between the three older scientists and she sighed. “You’d think they see him as a god.”  
“The really do.” Steve answered with a careless toss of a file into the already growing pile by his feet of paper to burn. “Read it through if you would like, but I doubt anything is in there that isn’t Erskine’s original reports and findings.”  
She flipped over the pages and nodded in agreement. “That’s exactly what it is. Even his notes in here as to why it went wrong. Wow that must be painful to read for these guys ‘caused severe violence and unstable reactions. Schmidt has the wrong sort of temperament for this serum to successfully have worked with his genetics.’” She snorted and tossed it into Steve’s pile.  
“What are you doing with those!” The lead scientist snapped.  
“Destroying them.” Peggy replied, tossing the next five files on the floor. “He and Zola tried hundreds of times to recreate the serums affects.” She added disgustedly as she dropped more files down.  
“You can’t just destroy decade’s worth of priceless information!” He cried out indignantly, standing in an outrage and moving towards Peggy. She moved quickly and had her gun out towards him in an instant.  
“We can and we will.” Steve said calmly and yet sternly. “Now back away and sit back down before she shoots you.”  
He did so but kept an angry glare on her. She just shrugged it off and turned back to her work. After a few moments of tossing out more files of captured soldiers, or even captured citizens, she came across one that drew her attention. “Steve, I found James’s original file. The one from when he was brought here originally.”  
The captain nodded. “Does it say what they injected him with?”  
“Just a chemical number. That’s what all of them said. Name, date, serum number, and results.” She sighed sadly and shook her head. “Most of them were killed. “  
He sighed sadly and looked back into the cabinets. “Let’s keep it. Maybe in some other lab we can find reference to what is inside of that number. Set it in this pile, it’s a few other files I have found with things related to him. ”  
She set the file aside and restarted her search. The files jumped dates for almost a decade after 1945 and the next one wasn’t until ’52. She hesitated for a moment before opening the drawer; the thought of these experiments and projects happening in only three years for the alternate version of herself made an uncomfortable knot form in her stomach.  
She shoved the feeling aside and pulled open the drawer. The first file she opened was in Russian and she put it down to start a pile for Natasha. Most of the files from the beginning of the fifties were in Russian and she added them to the others.  
“Hydra was allied with the communists in the Cold War weren’t they?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Natasha answered. “They supplied funding to Zola to help his little underground ventures, in return for weapons and assets.”  
“Or An Asset?” Peggy asked. “This file refers to a biological asset for ‘S.H.I.E.L.D war time allies.’” She frowned deeply. “It’s signed by Howard.  
“Keep it.” Natasha told her. “актив, Asset in Russian, is what the Winter Soldier was referred to by the Soviets and the Red Room. It is probably related.”  
She did so and moved on to more. Being completely zoned out as she was from the action of opening, scanning, tossing or saving various files caused the highly shocked reaction she had to the loud banging and crushing noise of Steve suddenly punching his hand through the wall. She jumped violently and turned to look at him with a shocked look.  
“Steve?”  
He ignored her and stormed straight to the lead scientist, lifting him up by his clothes. “Where is he?” He growled out.   
“I don’t know who you are talking about.” The man gasped out, fear in his eyes.   
“Yes you do.” The soldier shoved the file in his hand into the others face. “Tell me right now. Where. Is. He!”   
“There, there!” He gasped out pointing vaguely towards the back door. “It is kept back there!” He dropped the man down in a heap and quickly moved away from him in disgust.  
“Steve?” Peggy questioned again, but he moved past them quickly and almost tore open the door. She turned to the others with a look of confusion. “What is he talking about?”   
The scientists ignored her and she frowned before glancing at her teammates. “Do you guys have any idea?”   
“Barnes?” Clint suggested giving them a little shrug.   
Moments later Steve returned, his arms curled around some sort of bundle. He came closer and Peggy gasped as she realized what was in his arms; a small towheaded child.   
“Yeah that’s not Barnes.” The archer stated with a dumbfounded tone.  
“Steve is that a baby?” She asked quietly taking a couple steps toward him. He nodded his head as he gently ran a hand over the thick golden locks of the child.   
“You were going to kill him.” He stated coldly glaring fiercely towards the scientist.  
“It is a failure.” He spat out.   
“He is a child.” The soldier looked like he was tempted to rip the man in half. “A living child, not some failed experiment.”  
“That’s exactly what it is! Just as much as a test tube result as you, only it was unsuccessful. It will go nowhere!”   
“What did they do?” Natasha asked her voice dripping venom.   
“Recreating a serum wasn’t working for them, so they decided to just breed their own using super soldier DNA.” He looked down at the baby with a fond delighted look on his face that made Peggy feel elated. It only took a moment for her to understand why.   
“He’s your son isn’t he?” She asked quietly.   
He smiled at the baby and looked up to look at them. “Yes he is.” Eyes moved to the glaring Hydra scientist. “And nothing will ever happen to him.”  
“You are wasting your time Captain. That thing is nothing but a failure.”   
“Your baby?” Sam asked his eyes wide as he stared at the Captain. He briefly glanced down at the groaning agents at his feet. “How?”  
“When I was unfrozen S.H.I.E.L.D. took a lot of DNA samples.” He replied. “Must have really been Hydra.”  
“So you’re going to keep him?” Clint asked.   
“Of course I am!” Steve snapped and then frowned. “Sorry Clint.”  
“No its okay dude I get it.” He looked down to the agents and then back to the other three. “What do we do now though? Keeping an eye on these guys, finishing the files, and then finding a way to get them out is going to be a lot harder with a baby.”  
Steve frowned but quickly shook it off. “I can go back outside with him and meet you guys there? Call Tony and get a hold of Rhodey while up there?”  
“I can take him Steve.” Peggy informed him taking a step closer to her soldier. “You should stay down here, your presence will make them easier to handle.” She gestured behind her.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” He smiled at her lightly.   
“Absolutely.” She took a step closer so that she could talk quietly with just him. “I want to help you Steve.” She sat her hand over his arm next to the sleeping babe’s head. “Right now you’re needed as Captain America, at least for a few more hours.” She looked down at the baby and then back up. “I’ll make sure he’s okay and then as soon as this is taken care of, you can start on your daddy skills.”  
He gave a small smile at that and nodded. “You’re right of course. You’re sure you are fine with this though?”   
“Completely.” She gently maneuvered the child into her arms. “The prisoners are already secured so I don’t need to worry about you doing something stupid.” She winked at him and then smiled at the baby. “I’ll protect my newest Rogers man instead.”  
The smile he gave her was so fond and full of love that it made her blush faintly. He bent down and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”   
“No need to thank me.” She cupped his cheek for a moment and then moved away and towards the doors, holding the precious bundle securely against her. “Sam do you think you could help us get into the plane?” She asked as she came to his side.   
“No problem. Be right back guys.”  
She followed the Airman out, her eyes never once leaving the baby. Steve’s baby. And, hopefully, their child.


	2. Chapter 2

“What should I call you little one?” She asked the boy lying in her arms. Sam had dropped them by the plane and she was now sitting in one of the chairs holding him lovingly against her. “We can’t just continue to call you baby.”

                The child gurgled and slowly blinked open his eyes revealing large blue orbs. He looked up at her in what she assumed was surprise and squirmed a little closer.

                “Oh you poor thing, I doubt anyone has ever held you like this before.” She said lifting him up so his head would rest against her shoulder. “I know what your daddy is going to want to call you, but James is so boring.” She gently rubbed his back and smiled. “How about I call you Jay? How’s that sweetheart?”

                He cooed in her ear and she smiled even wider. “I am so sorry that you had to come to life in the way you did darling, but your daddy and I will take such good care of you.” She kissed his soft hair. “Steve already loves you so much sweetie and you won’t go a single day in your life without feeling all the love in the world.

                “It took a lot for me to come here to your father, and I never for one moment thought that everything that has happened would, but I am so very grateful. You’re a blessing little Jay, every bit of you.”

She turned him to lie in her arms again and tickled his tiny foot causing him to giggle, kicking the air delightedly. She returned the light laugh with a grin. “I have never seen anything so small before, but you are utterly perfect, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, ever.”

She met his wide eyes as the babe stared up at her and brushed a thick lock of hair from his face. “You’ll have a perfect childhood sweetheart, never knowing hunger or fear or loneliness. I swear to you.”

This baby caused her heart to clench pleasantly and water to fill her eyes. Every word she said to him felt like the sincerest of vows, something that she would never break. He looked so like Steve, from his coloring to the shape of his eyes, the roundness of his nose. He was so obviously his that it didn’t matter that she had no genetic connection to him; love was all she felt.

Peggy was unaware of how long she sat there, talking to the little boy, holding him, rocking him, giving him the first affection he had ever felt in his life, and she nearly jumped at the sound of Natasha and Clint’s voices.

“Hey Peggy, how you and mini Rogers doing?” The archer asked as he came to sit across from her. “Awe such a cute baby.” He then cooed reaching out to tickle his stomach.

Jay’s face screwed and he tried to wiggle away at the touch, causing Clint to pout.

Natasha laughed at his frown and patted him on the back. “You scare children, remember.”

“Slander.” He remarked with an indignant raise of his nose.

Peggy laughed lightly at the two of them. “Jay and I are good, huh sweetie?” She smiled widely at the baby and then looked back up at the other two. “How long have I been in here?”

“Jay?” He asked.

“Almost seven hours.” Natasha responded.

“Really that long?” Her eyes widened. “I had no idea. And Jay because I have a feeling Steve will want to name this little guy James, but that’s too boring we decided.”

“And he helped?” He gave her a teasing grin and she sent back a mock glare in return.

“Of course he did. Little James and I have been having quite the fantastic conversation and you are merely jealous.” She stated with a pompous emphasis to her accent and then an exaggerated wink.

“Peggy Carter, master Sasser.” He stated winking back.

“You just had to make that rhyme.” Natasha remarked rolling her eyes fondly.

“Where are the others?” Peggy asked glancing towards the door.

“The two of them brought the prisoners to Rhodey and an Air force escort. They should be back soon.”

She nodded at the other woman’s response and looked back down to the baby. “Where are we going after this? We need baby supplies and he should probably have a medical exam.”

“Back to New York. We can’t do anything else combat like, we need all five of us and there is no way Steve would leave the baby alone.” Clint replied. “Tony and Pepper are getting things we need.”

“Of course he wouldn’t leave him alone.” She remarked. “What did Tony say?”

The two of them laughed and Clint shook his head in exasperation. “Something obnoxious along the lines of, ‘Wow so Captain Virgin found a way to have a baby without sex, congrats’ Pepper hit him for it. It was totally hilarious.”

She rolled her eyes. “He is very adamant on that joke.” She said with faint annoyance. “He’s okay with getting everything that Jay will need?”

“He is.” This time Natasha spoke and gave her a reassuring smile. “He says that he has to win ‘Best Uncle’ reward. So naturally the other two had to join in.”

“Naturally.” She agreed with a nod and then looked down when Jay began to whimper in her arms.

“I think he’s hungry. Do we have anything he can eat?”

Clint grinned widely at that and moved to the fridge in the bar. “Apple sauce! I love this stuff and bring it everywhere.” He stuck his tongue out obnoxiously at Natasha. “Not such a stupid thing now huh!”

“Yes Clint, because you foresaw this very situation.” She remarked sarcastically. He ignored her and handed Peggy a container of applesauce and a spoon.

“Hope he likes it! Because if so then I have the first awesome uncle points!” He said with a huge grin.

“I don’t think he’s ever been fed real food, so I am sure it will be fine.” She answered sadly and then glanced at the archer. “So you are actually keeping track?”

“Oh we so are!” He exclaimed. “And I’ll win!”

She smiled up at him and then shifted Jay so she could use one hand to gently feed him. He happily moved with her and giggled cutely at the first bite. He squealed in delight and she grinned broadly.

“Seems like he loves it Clint.”

He beamed in return. “Called it!”

She turned her attention back to the baby and almost exploded with happiness when he lifted his tiny fist and wrapped his fingers around one of hers.

“Oh god cuteness overload.”

She heard his voice but it just floated over her head as she stared at the boy. She didn’t look up again until she heard Steve and Sam enter.

“This is the best sight I could ever see.” The captain said to her as he sat at her side. She looked over to him and gave a huge grin.

“He is the sweetest little baby. I’ve started to call him Jay; I thought maybe you would want to name him James.”  She told him.

“That sounds perfect to me.” He bent over the baby and kissed his forehead gently. “Hello little Jay. I’m your dad, and I love you so much!”

Jay blinked up at him and gave a gummy smile and waved his hand towards him, causing Steve to smile even bigger.

“How old is he?” Sam asked from across them.

“Five weeks.” Steve answered.

“And they were just going to kill him!” The Airman gasped. “You’re joking right?”

“Not at all.” The soldier basically growled.

“Fucking Hydra.” The other grumbled angrily. “Thank god you told Colonel Rhodes to basically lock them under ground for the rest of forever.”

“They better listen.” He stated absentmindedly, his attention on Peggy as she fed his son. “I’m really hoping that man wasn’t lying and that there aren’t any more genetic labs.”

“They don’t tend to repeat what they deem as a failure.” Peggy reminded him. “They just scrap it and try something different.”

“How could they tell he wasn’t serumed though?” Clint wondered. “He looks like any other baby.”

                “He’s small for his age.” Natasha replied. “The file also stated that he appeared to have asthmatic lungs and possible hearing problems. If he had any form of the serum, those wouldn’t exist.”

                Sam muttered more expletives under his breath and shook his head angrily. “We’re damn lucky we got here when we did then huh?”

                “Absolutely.” Steve agreed. He leaned forward and shifted Jay around to lift him into his arms and then kissed Peggy lightly. “They told you we were headed to New York right?”

                She nodded. “Yes for baby supplies and regrouping. Problem though, what will we do for diapers as of now?”

                Steve frowned at the thought and the other two men snickered childishly. “Improvise for now. I can make something out of one of my undershirts. Will that do angel?” he added the last part to the baby who cooed loudly and hit his shoulder with a tiny fist.

                Steve grinned and kissed his nose. “Wow what a punch!”

                Peggy covered her mouth with a hand to stifle the giggle and leaned her head on his shoulder to whisper to him. “You will be an amazing parent Steve. You already are.”

                He looked down at her and smiled serenely. “Only because I have you to parent beside me Peggy. Only because of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

                The flight to New York was awful. All five of them were exhausted and none had taken into account the effect a plane would have on the tiny infant’s ears.

                Sam had looked up how to help, but most things they found included needing things like pacifiers or cottons balls, things they didn’t have. Steve attempted to sooth him by gently rubbing behind his ear, but to no effect. Absolutely nothing they did made poor Jay feel better and he varied from sniffling to full blown howling the whole flight.

                When they finally touched down at LaGuardia, Peggy had never been happier to exit an aircraft. Steve followed behind her with Jay and the three of them quickly hurried to Tony and the waiting car.

                “Damn Peggy, you’re here for what, seven days and suddenly have a baby!” The billionaire exclaimed as he hugged her. “And wow what an adorable one! How’s it possible for you to look so much like Steve and be so cute?” He asked waving to the sniffling baby. “Have a hard flight did he?”

                Peggy barely managed to avert her shocked expression at his words. It had yet to hit her that last week she had been in a completely different situation and now was not the time to think about everything that had changed.

                Instead of dwelling she brushed it aside and focused on the conversation between Steve and Tony.

                “Brucey has his lab all prepared to be a pediatric doctor, we’ll head there as soon as we get to the tower.” Tony was saying to which Steve nodded in agreement.

                “Thank you so much Tony. I’ll be sure to pay you back for everything.”

                “Psh!” He waved the words away and pierced the soldier with a heavy look. “Steve, seriously, despite all my joking this is a big thing, and most people wouldn’t even try and take it on.”

                The other man opened his mouth but was halted before he could say anything. “No! I know you wouldn’t leave him, but come on buddy! You don’t know anything about babies, and you have had no time to prepare. All of us are here to help; we’re your family okay?”

                Steve nodded sincerely and smiled. “Thank you Tony.”

                He shrugged it off and grinned in return. “Course! Besides, how else would I win best uncle award!”

                “You’re dreaming Shellhead!” Clint called from inside the car. “Now come on guys, little Jay needs a checkup and I need sleep!”

                Peggy laughed at his affronted expression to the archer’s words and moved to follow the latter’s request, a grin forming on her lips when she heard Steve whisper to Jay.

                “Ready to see your home Jay?”

               

 

                Bruce really did have his lab transformed. Everything that could be hazardous was gone and the area transformed to resemble a doctor’s office. The smile he gave the four of them, Tony, Steve, Jay and herself, as they entered was equal parts comforting and excited.

                “How was the flight?” He asked conversationally to which they both groaned.

                “Jay hated it.” Steve answered for the both of them.

                “Jay’s his name?” Bruce smiled at the baby that was finally contently asleep. “I like it. It’s also not uncommon for altitude changes to affect a child’s ears.”

                “It’s short for James.” Peggy replied.

                “Oh for Bucky.”

                Steve nodded and shifted the baby in his arms. “How did you want to check up on him?”

                Bruce motioned to the chairs over by the balcony doors. “Let’s just sit for now, give him a chance to sleep and me to get some base notes down.”

                They agreed and moved to sit. The scientist brought a notebook with him and rested it against his knees before looking up at the two of them. “I just want to know what you already do first.”

                “Hydra didn’t have too much. They deemed him a ‘failure’,” he spat the word angrily, “because as far as they could tell he didn’t have the potential to be a fully-fledged super soldier. They noted that he breathed like an asthmatic and his hearing was off.”

                “He seems to understand so much though.” Peggy stated. “He looks around and smiles.”

                “Looks around by moving his head?” Bruce asked in surprise.

                She laughed and shook hers. “No his eyes. He actually looks at you if you’re talking to him.”

                He nodded thoughtfully and after a moment said. “It seems that they took a cursorily look at him and decided he didn’t fit what they wanted. Too small, possible breath problems, how could that equate to super human.”

                “What we thought too.” Steve agreed.  “Is there any way to tell otherwise?”

                Bruce hesitated and then nodded slowly. “In a way? I’m going to walk you through all the bodies systems and explain my opinion, as well as explain some genetics okay?”

                They both nodded and Tony interjected. “I’ll help too! And we will keep it simple, no technical terms or anything just basics so you know what to expect.”

                Bruce agreed. “What he said. To start out, Jay is actually very lucky that Hydra only did a superficial exam.”

                “How so?” Peggy asked with an appalled look.

                “Well the base of the human body is its skeletal system, and the only ways for them to have tested his are very invasive. They would have drilled for bone marrow, broken a bone, maybe even cut a whole piece out.”

                A dark look flashed over Steve’s face and he glanced down to the baby worriedly. “You’ll be able to tell if they did when you examine him right?”

                “I doubt they did Steve.” He said in a reassuring tone. “It would have been noted. Those tests would be to see the density and strength of his bones and really as an infant there is no way to tell. You had scoliosis pre serum correct?”

                He nodded. “Asthma, scoliosis, fallen arches, heart arrhythmia, partial deafness, stomach ulcers, color blindness, astigmatism, and pernicious anemia.” He recited instantly.

                “Most of those things can’t be diagnosed until he is older, but not many of them are genetic. Fallen arches can be and scoliosis is, but neither can really be diagnosed as an infant.”

                “So there is no way to see what part of Steve’s skeletal system he inherited without a torturous procedure?” Peggy verified.

                “Correct.” Tony nodded. “Take into account too guys, Jay isn’t a clone. Only half of his genetics come from Steve, the other half are from whatever egg it is they used.”

                “What did his file say on that matter?”

                Steve frowned sadly. “Just that she was some unknown intelligent woman that they killed afterwards. There really was nothing on her, not a description or name, just an IQ.”

                “Genius level right?”

                Tony’s question was met with a nod and he shook his head. “Must have thought that her intelligence could be amplified.”

                “I don’t really understand their thought process honestly.” Bruce admitted. “Yes the serum changed you at the genetic level, but who is to say that you passed along that piece of gene. Unless they were able to completely control the chromosomes that went in and even then it’s a shot in the dark how they would combine with the eggs chromosomes.”

                “There isn’t a way to tell what systems could be affected then?” Steve asked.

                “Yes and no. Like I said with the skeletal, unless you want invasive torture you’ll just have to wait and see as he grows. First time he falls from a high distance could answer the strength; first broken bone could tell us how fast it would regenerate.”

                “X-rays would do nothing too.” Tony continued. “All that would show us is what his bones look like currently. Later on we could X-ray his growth plates, see how big he could potentially grow?”

                “Most of his body would be like that right?” Steve asked.

                “Pretty much yeah.”

                Bruce nodded with him. “He’s just like any child. We have no way to see how his endocrine system will mature, or if puberty will cause a surge of serum enhanced hormones. If that does happen his entire biology could change, not just what normally does as we grow.”

                “What Brucey just said includes his reproductive system as well. I mean, did yours change?” Tony asked his smirk growing at the soldier’s blush.

                “Tony.”

                “Hey now! I’m not asking if it got any bigger or anything, just like did you well, for lack of better terms, get more curious?”

                “You could have just said libido.” Bruce muttered and his partner scientist just waved him off.

                “I didn’t really pay attention.” Steve stated his eyes anywhere but on Peggy and she had to fight back a blush of her own. “Honestly though guys, puberty is years away and so many things could come up between then and now. All we want to know is; is our son healthy?”

                He shot Peggy a sheepish smile at his choice of words and she gave him a subtle nod. If he was Steve’s he was hers too and nothing would change that.

                “Of course.” Bruce stood and held his arms out. “Think I could see him?”

                He assented and stood as well, gently passing Jay over to the scientist. The movement woke him and he blinked wide blue eyes open and stared up at the doctor.

                “Well hello there little guy. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

                Jay stared at him and then cooed quietly and wiggled slightly in his grasp, his little arms rising out in front of him.

                “I see what you mean by responsive.” Bruce stated guiding them over to a cushioned table top and gently sat him down. “He seemed almost interactive. How old did you say he was?”

                “Five weeks.”

                Bruce shot him a surprised look and then looked back down to the baby. He gently disrobed him from his makeshift clothing and lightly tickled his stomach. Jay squirmed again and kicked out his feet with a delighted sound.

                “He is more aware then a typical child his age.” He continued checking his reflexes, all of which were exceptional. “Not only that but he has greater muscle control then he should as well.”

                “Serumed?” Peggy asked.

                “The muscles probably. He shouldn’t be able to control his body as well as he does.” Bruce answered as he examined his eyes and then ears. “The awareness, well that could merely be high intelligence. Steve is very intelligent and if the woman was a genius that wouldn’t be a surprise.  His eyes are completely perfect, no sight defects, but I see what they mean with the left ear.”

                He looked over at them. “It does appear that his inner ear isn’t completely formed, but it isn’t enough to make a huge difference. He could either have a hearing aid, or just ask people to repeat themselves sometimes. It isn’t a big issue.”

                “It’s something we’ll wait until he can put his input into.” Steve agreed.

                Bruce just hummed in response, his attention on the sounds coming from the stethoscope in his ears. He pulled away and smiled at them. “He could have asthma as well, his breathing was slightly more labored then it should be but that could be the drastic change in climate, the plane ride, or even a result of his entire life.”

                He took his blood pressure and oxygen levels, explaining to the two of them what he was doing as he was going. Everything else looked completely normal and once he was finished with the entire external examination he gave them both a serious look.

                “Two more things. I’d like to take a little bit of blood to test many things. His white blood cell and platelet levels will give more of an insight to his immune system and his healing factor and the red blood cells could help with figuring oxygen levels.”

                Steve glanced over at her and she nodded instantly. “Please do Bruce. Knowing is better than not.”

                “Alright do you want to come and hold him? Give him a bit of a distraction?”

                She moved in an instant and lifted him into her arms with a huge smile. “Hi Jay sweetie! This is your Uncle Bruce, he’s going to use an ouchy needle for just a moment so we can make sure you’re healthy okay?” She explained as Bruce gently held his arm and went about the process. “It’s okay sweetie.” She then cooed as he began to whimper and cry. “It’s okay to hate needles, ask your daddy. They aren’t his friend either.”

                Steve nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “They’re pretty sucky huh? Don’t worry it’ll be over quickly.”

                His crying subsided when Bruce moved away with a little vial of blood and the tourniquet band in hand. “Sorry about that. He did really well; I’m beginning to be sure he has an above average intelligence.”

                “Like his awesome Uncle Tony!” Said man exclaimed. “Man Brucey, you made him cry. You won’t be winning best uncle anytime soon!”

                He rolled his eyes fondly and then smiled at the little family. “One more thing, his food. What did you feed him on the way here?”

                “Apple sauce.” Peggy answered.

                He gave another surprised look. “And he digested it okay?”

                Steve shrugged. “We think so? He burped, and passed it fine. I didn’t see anything abnormal?”

                “The fact that he was able to is abnormal.” Bruce explained. “A child this young is still normally on liquids, breast milk, or formula. His system must be more advanced then generally is. His metabolism could be higher too. How much did he eat?”

                “One of those little plastic cups.”

                He nodded thoughtfully. “Okay my suggestion is that you start with the average amount of formula for a five week old and see if he’s still hungry and then slowly up the amount of formula, or even add mashed baby food, as he needs.”

                “Sounds good to me.” Steve agreed smiling at him.

                “You guys do understand I am not actually a pediatrician right? Or even technically a medical doctor? You might want to get a second opinion.”

                Steve shook his head. “No Bruce, there is no one else I trust more then you.”

                “I agree.” Peggy stated after him.

                The smile he gave them was the widest she had ever seen on his face. “In that case, it’s my professional opinion that you guys have a perfectly healthy, very intelligent and special baby that likely will continue to show us ways in which he is extraordinary.”

                They both looked down at the little boy with his head sleepily resting against Peggy’s shoulder and grinned. “Thank you Bruce.” She said happily.

                “Excellent!” Tony exclaimed. “Hard parts over, who wants to see what Uncle Tony bought?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! This story will unfortunately probably be updated slower then the others, but it will be updated. I promise! Hope you enjoy.

 

                To say that Tony had gone overboard was an understatement. The second guest room on Steve’s floor was completely changed. The walls had been painted a soft, comforting golden yellow, with the ceiling a pale blue with puffy white splotches that she instantly realized were clouds. The plush dark blue carpet seemed more like fluffy down and she had to fight the urge to just collapse into it.

                Against the wall on the left of the door was a series of shelves already full of dozens of sorts of infant toys and on the right were two trunks also of toys. Directly across the door was a huge window with a cushioned window ledge that was covered in strange folded in half stuffed animals that Peggy eyed cautiously.

                Feeling overwhelmed by all of the toy items that the billionaire had purchased she directed her attention to the beautiful white wooden crib and the moon, stars, and sun mobile hanging above it. It was stunning and probably cost quite a bit. As was the matching changing station stocked full with all sorts of supplies that was against the parallel wall.

                The closet at the foot of the crib was open and she could tell from the doorway that toys were not the only thing their friend had splurged on. A full dresser was inside and she could just barely make out hangers in the back.

                “Tony, is all this really necessary?” Steve asked, jostling Jay more securely in his arms.

                “Course Capsicle!” He pointed to the bookcase. “That’s mostly parent guides, pointers for newborns, and the few toys little Jay can use at this age. The toy trunks have more advanced things I just couldn’t resist getting.”

                Peggy walked to the window and picked up a rainbow unicorn folded animal and looked at Tony in confusion. “What on earth are these?”

                “Pillow pets! Literally the coolest things in existence.” He moved to her side and took the plush toy, unfolding it by releasing a Velcro clasp. “See! It’s a pillow,” he folded it again, “and now a nice cuddly pet!”

                She eyed the more than a dozen on the cushioned seat. “Why so many?”

                “Because I couldn’t decide.” He stated with a shrug. “But this is the best toy by far.” He quickly went to the crib and pulled out a brown bear in a blue jacket with a black mask. “An original Bucky Bear!”

                She glanced to Steve to see if he understood, and by the surprised expression on his face he did.

                “An original? How did you get that in a day?”

                “Well it may or may not have been mine as a kid, but you’ll never know for sure.” The billionaire replied with a sheepish grin.

                “Tony, that is very nice of you.” Peggy said pulling him into a quick hug.

                He shuffled awkwardly for a moment, hugged her back briefly and then almost ran to the closet. “No way Peggy, this is nice of me.”

                He opened a dresser drawer with a flourish, revealing the entire thing to be full of Iron Man themed baby clothes. “He’ll be the best dressed lad around!”

                “Please tell me that isn’t all the clothes you bought.” Steve asked his voice tinged with horror.

                “Chill daddy worrypants! He has a drawer for all six of us!”

                “Tony!”

                The man laughed and nodded. “Yes Steve, there are regular baby clothes too. Pepper and I just wanted him to have the best of everything possible.”

                Steve smiled and shifted the baby to one arm so he could clasp his teammate’s arm kindly. “Yes we know. Thank you so much, everything is far more then I could have possibly expected.”

                “Well you know me, always beating expectations.” He shrugged the praise off and then gestured towards Steve’s room. “There’s a bassinette in your room, and I added Peggy’s finger prints to the keycode. I’ll leave you new parents to your first night with the baby.”

                He gave an exaggerative wave and hurried from the room, leaving the two of them standing in the middle of the extravagant baby supplies.

                They stood in silence for a moment and the Peggy stepped to Steve’s side and gently pulled Jay into her arms. “Go take a shower darling, I’ll get little Jay ready for bed and then meet you in the room.”

                He just nodded and bent down to lightly kiss her forehead and quickly rushed to get clean.

                She smiled at the sleepy baby in her arms and then gently sat him on the changing station so she could dig through the dresser. Almost instantly she decided on a dark blue onesie that had an image of Steve’s shield and the words, ‘my daddy’s a superhero’ on it.

                After Jay was changed dressed and swaddled correctly she lifted him back into her arms and left the nursery to go into the bedroom. Once inside she made her way to the just as beautiful white bassinette and gently laid him down.

                She stood gazing at his sleeping face in awe, strong mixtures of feelings spreading through her. How had her life turned out this way? Was it really happening? Did she really have a child with the love of her life in just a matter of days?

                “Everything is pretty daunting now huh?” Steve’s voice over her shoulder made her jump slightly and she turned to see him standing behind her in a pair of pajama pants. “With everything more or less calmed down its terrifying to think that that baby is mine, but looking at him so in peace like that I wouldn’t change it for a thing.”

                He gave her a sad little smile. “I would understand though if it was too much for you. I didn’t even think to ask your opinion, and that was rude of me.” He sighed and shrugged. “Tony is right; you have been in this time for a week and suddenly have a baby. You don’t have to take on the burden you know.”

                “Stop right there Steven Rogers.” She said, stepping into his space and resting a hand on his cheek. “I love you, and I have you back. There is nothing that would take that away.” She nodded her head in Jay’s direction. “He may not biologically be mine, but I love that little baby too, merely because he is a part of you.”

                He smiled at her in delight and leaned his face into her palm. “You are the most amazing woman ever Peggy. I have done nothing to deserve you.”

                “Now that is a true fact.” She teased leaning up to kiss him lovingly.

                He smiled against her lips briefly and then kissed back. When they separated he glanced down at the baby and laughed lightly. “Did you have to put him in that though?”

                She laughed too and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist she followed his gaze and smiled at Jay’s sleeping form. “That is also a true fact too though. You are so very much a hero. Not many people would have actually taken a child like Jay to be their own. It would have been too much.” She looked up into his eyes. “It just shows how much of a good man you are.”

                “That you are too. A woman I mean, not a man. I’m not saying you’re a man at all!”

                She laughed and silenced him with a quick peck. “Come on you silly man. We have had a long couple days and need sleep.”

                “Yes, yes sleep sounds fantastic.”

                “Hopefully Jay will let us get some!”

 

                Her peaceful sleep was interrupted hours later by a soft voice, not the loud cries of a baby she had expected. She cracked an eye open to see Steve standing at the foot of the bed, rocking Jay gently in his arms. It was his voice she heard, but it wasn’t speaking. He was quietly singing a soothing song as he moved.

_Dream, Dream, grah mo chree_

_Here on your Daddy’s knee_

_Angels are guarding and they watch o’er thee_

_As you sleep may Angels watch over_

_And may they guard o’er thee._

                A soft smile graced her lips as she listened to him sing, and the soft hum of his voice slowly ushered her back into sleep, the last thought before she faded to blackness was that Steve was going to be beyond an excellent father, and she couldn’t be happier with the sudden path her life was taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Steve is singing is part of an Irish lullaby called Ballyeamon Cradle Song. It originally says "Mamma" but i figured he would change it up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
